Paying It Forward
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "The Crystal" by crazysockmonkeys. Wanting to pass on the kindness she received from Melissa, Daphne decides to help a stranger at Cafe Nervosa. But she has no idea who this man is, or if she'll ever see him again. AU one-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Aria (crazysockmonkeys) for writing "The Crystal" and allowing me to continue it. Her story was a crossover with _The X-Files_, but since I am not a fan, this sequel only involves _Frasier_ characters. It's just a tiny little AU scene that occurred to me after reading her wonderful work! :)

Daphne was glad to have made it to Seattle. For her entire five-hour flight, she'd thought about that strange woman she'd met at the airport. Whenever she dared to mention her powers to a stranger, the reaction was usually one of skepticism. Sometimes people even openly questioned Daphne's sanity. But Melissa, whoever she was, had not only believed, she'd spoken of having similar feelings! And the crystal she'd given Daphne...it was all so strange.

The apartment she'd found was smaller than she'd expected. But she'd had good luck on the job front. She'd been able to give her information to an employment agency which specialized in placements for domestic help. Much to her relief, the agency had informed her that many of their positions were live-in. So now there was nothing left to do but wait. She didn't venture out very often, for fear of missing an important phone call. But of course she had visited the Space Needle. She had heard that Seattle was famous for its coffee. Though Starbucks seemed to be everywhere, locals seemed to stay away. Her neighbors had mentioned a place called Cafe Nervosa, though.

Finally, at long last, the phone call came. The agency had found a possible job for her. She would be caring for a retired policeman who'd been shot. Her heart went out to the man immediately. Daphne prayed the interview would go well. She was given an address in a place called Elliot Bay Towers. When she made her way there, she found herself going right past the famous Cafe Nervosa. Realizing she still had a few minutes to spare, she went inside. She had to admit she was curious about this place, and why people seemed to rave about it so much.

When she entered the place, it seemed to be a regular coffee shop, just like any other. People sat and read their _Seattle Times_, or chatted over lattes. Somehow it seemed a bit disappointing. But then she noticed someone at a table way in the corner. She wouldn't have noticed him, except that she didn't think she'd ever seen a person look sadder.

Remembering the way Melissa had reached out to her in the airport that day, Daphne felt the need to "pay it forward." Taking a deep breath, she approached his table. The poor blond man didn't even look up. "Hello." Daphne did her best to smile brightly.

Niles lifted his head, and found himself staring into the eyes of an angel. His thoughts of Maris and the horrible way she had hurt him vanished from his mind. All he could think of was that there couldn't be a more beautiful woman on Earth. He could do nothing but stare at her in disbelief.

"I know I'm being a bit forward, just coming up to you like this. But something's telling me that you could use a bit of cheering up."

It took a moment before Niles realized that this goddess was actually addressing him. "Well...my-my wife and I had an argument this morning. It's been happening more and more lately." He returned his gaze to the floor.

Daphne reached across the table to squeeze his hand. "That's awful." Suddenly, a powerful feeling came over her. She knew at once it was her powers. "I know this sounds a bit strange, but I believe I can sense something about you. People think I'm bloody out of my mind, but I'm...psychic." She whispered the word, glancing around to be sure no one overheard.

"Psychic? As in you can predict the future? Like the winning lottery numbers?"

"I wish!" Daphne replied with a laugh. "It's really more of an intuition. But I think that someone's about to change your life for the better."

"Well, miss, I wish I could believe that, but I don't see how it can be true. Nothing's going right for me these days. Why, the barista even screwed up my latte!" He removed the lid from his drink. "Does this look like a 'whisper of cinnamon' to you?"

Daphne shook her head. "Hold on a moment. I'll be right back." She walked straight up to the counter. Niles watched as she ordered something. A moment later, she returned, placing the cup in front of him. "There you go."

"What?" Niles couldn't believe it.

"It's your drink. I hope this one came out better." She waited a moment, as he just stared at her. "Well, go on, have a look at it. It won't bite you!"

Hesitantly, Niles removed the lid. To his astonishment, this latte was perfect. "How...what...why?" he sputtered. He reached into his coat, fumbling for his wallet.

Daphne held up a hand to stop him. "None of that. It's on me." She smiled warmly. "Now, I know you don't really believe in me visions, but I want to do something to make you feel better."

"No, that isn't necessary. Really -" He watched in astonishment as she reached beneath her blouse.

Daphne lifted the crystal from underneath her shirt. She _had_ found comfort in keeping it close by. Melissa had said not to part with it until she felt settled. She was far from that at the moment, with no job, or permanent place to live. But as she looked into this man's eyes, she had a feeling he might need comfort more than she did. Slowly, she took it off over her head. "This was given to me recently, and I was told to give it to whoever might need it. It's supposed to bring comfort. It certainly did for me."

"You've already done enough for me. I couldn't take something like that from you." He still could not believe that a total stranger would want to help him this way.

"I insist. I just know things are going to turn around for you." She laid the crystal down on the table. "Keep it. Maybe it'll bring you luck." She glanced at her watch. It was nearly time for her interview. "I've got to run." She quickly squeezed his hand one more time before rushing off.

Niles looked at the crystal before him. He'd never seen anything like it before. But that was only fitting, since the woman had been unlike anyone else he'd ever met. He thought back to earlier, before she'd come over. He'd been feeling sorry for himself, and out of nowhere, she showed up. All his life, Niles had been a man of science, rejecting notions such as fate or destiny. He certainly didn't believe in anything supernatural, like spirits or angels. But now, he couldn't help thinking...maybe he'd just _met_ an angel.

**The End**


End file.
